wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Resistance equipment
* As a warrior you might sometimes use mail or leather to get enough resistance. As a rogue you might choose to use cloth or a piece of leather with +int rather than +agi. Choose as you wish; resists can be very important to staying alive. * Cloth items, and specifically cloth items are more likely to end up as caster gear, because as a Rogue, Druid or other class, your guild is not likely to give you cloth unless none of your casters need the item (even if the armor value matters very little in places such as Molten Core). Depending on the Rarity, there will most likely be other classes, such as druids or even paladins, who would be given cloth with +int before any melee class simply because melee have less use for items with +int or spell damage bonuses. It also could be because they have less alternatives available than you. * Several and quality "of Fire resistance" and similar items have a very low drop chance. In most cases you'll have more luck trying to get an epic item. The reason for this is because the "of X Resistance" is a Random property Suffix, which is a rare chance among the more common suffixes such as "of the wolf", "of the boar" and many others. The actual chance to get the Suffix you seek is about 1/50, so combine that with a 8-20% drop chance of the specific item class you want. Therefor, you will often be looking at number well below 1%. A good example is Lord Incendius' Drop table. In total he has about 8% chance of dropping Emberplate Armguards, but getting the specific suffix that you want is another matter entirely. * There is no limit on how much resists you can take, but you'll never have more than 75% chance to completely resist a spell, which needs 300 resist against lvl60 enemy and 315 against lvl63 enemy (regardless of your own level). And 365 vs a lvl 73(boss) enemy. Resist Category Resist stats affect your Resistance rates, as listed : Formulas:Magical resistance. Each 100 Resistance gives you about 25% overall damage resistance against equal level mobs. Fire Resistance Raids: * Essential for one fight in Molten Core. Main Tanks should aim for up to 315 Fire Resistance when fighting Ragnaros. Melee classes need 200 to 250 Fire Resistance and casters should aim for over 125. * Baron Geddon in Molten Core is also purely fire damage and the fire elemental Trash Mobs between Garr and Baron Geddon are also much more easy to handle if you have a reasonable amount of Fire Resistance. * Several fights in Blackwing Lair. * The dragon Onyxia has many fire-based attacks Players: * Mages and Warlocks have many fire spells. Shamans also have a number of fire-based attacks. Other: * BRD, the instance before Molten Core has a lot of fire Elementals as well. * Helpful for Nazan in heroic Ramparts who does DD and DOT(avoidable) fire damage on all group members Shadow Resistance Raids: * In the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, the Twin Emperors fight requires a significant amount for the main tank of Vek'lor. * In Blackwing Lair, and for Jindo the Hexxer in Zul'Gurub you will find Shadow resistance to be very helpful. * Lucifron and Gehennas in Molten Core also use a lot of Shadow based spells. * Kazzak in the Blasted Lands * Speculation Naxxramas will be very shadow resistance demanding in some of its wings. Players: * Warlocks and Priests have many shadow spells. Other: * Outdoor PvE, Satyrs are common Shadow users. * Baron Rivendare in Stratholme has a shadow damage aura. Burning Crusade: * Required for the heroic version of Omor the Unscarred, one of the bosses in Hellfire Ramparts. The majority of his attacks are shadow damage based. Only needed for the tank though. * Required for the heroic version of Pandemonius, the first boss in Mana-Tombs. Only required for the tank. Frost Resistance Raids: * Currently Naxxramas is the only instance to require Frost Resistance. Players: * Mages have a large number of frost spells, Shamans can use Frost shock, Hunters can place freezing traps. Other: * Several casters in Scholomance use ranged Frost attacks. * Naga are the most well known Frost users. * Water elementals commonly use Frost-based attacks as well. Nature Resistance Raids: * Plague, Spider, and Abomination Wing in Naxxramas * Most needed for Ahn'Qiraj, the Four Dragons encounter, and the snakes in Zul'Gurub. * ( Speculation states the Emerald Dream instance(s) - Once added ) Players: * Druids have a number of nature spells, Rogue poisons and Shaman earth and lightning spells are classified as Nature effects as well. In addition to this, Hunter serpent stings are also classified as Nature effects. Other: * The Elementals in northwest Silithus use nature based attacks. * Unstable Corpses in Scholomance. Arcane Resistance Raids: * Shazzrah in Molten Core uses a lot of Arcane based damage spells. * Moam in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj uses area effect arcane damage. * The first fight in BWL, the mages that spawn when Razorgore is released spam arcane explosion. * On the Curator boss in Karazhan, arcane resistance gear is useful. * Don't wear Arcane Resistance to The Prophet Skeram in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj - If you do you may get mind controlled, resist the sheep and kill your friends. Players: * Mages and Druids have several arcane spells, Hunters have arcane shots and an AoE which is arcane based. Other: * Dire Maul west has a lot of arcane-using elementals. * Naxxramas, as said at E3, will require high amount of arcane resistance in certain bosses. Holy Resistance * Paladins and Priests have many holy spells, but there is currently no gear or spell which improves your holy resistances. * Alchemists can craft a Holy Protection Potion which absorbs 300 to 500 holy damage, as well as a Major Holy Protection Potion which absorbs 2800 to 4000 holy damage. External links *Shadow Panther - Rogue Fire Resist Gear *Shadow Panther - Rogue Nature Resist Gear * http://www.code-poets.org/greed/ Category:Equipment Category:Gear guides